


The Substitute

by SamEdwards



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Angry Sex, Caught, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Making Love, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), School, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have gone undercover as teachers at a school, and there's pining, jealousy and a lil bit of angst, oh and SMUTTY GOODNESS. There's something happening at Brooke High, can they stop it?





	1. New Arrivals

The loud groan was heard before a blue police box appeared, but no one was there to see. A man stepped outside, long brown trenchcoat and spiky hair, followed by an eager blonde girl.

"So where are we now? Which fun new planet is this eh? Mind you, don't look very different." She questioned.

"Earth, Rose." He deadpanned.

"Huh? Well that's a bit borin' Doctor." He turned to look at her.

"The TARDIS picked up some extraterrestrial signals on earth, we are here to check it out. It seems to be mostly oriented around that school over there." He explained slowly to her, although he was getting quite distracted. Something was going on here and he intended to find out.

"Another school job?" Rose moaned. "I swear if I'm gonna be serving bloody chips again-!"

"Ah no don't worry, you're going to be a teaching assistant. Already got our job's and identities sorted out."

"And 'ow did ya do that?" Rose grinned.

"Rose, I have a time machine, there's nothing I can't do." She saw him give a little smirk.

"Right and what are you gonna be then?"

"A science teacher of course!" His enthusiasm made her jump.

"Bloody 'ell Doctor, you really are a geek." She scoffed.

"Oi, language young lady."

"Oh sorry I meant neek."

"What on earth is that?" His face making that adorable confused expression.

"A nerdy geek!" She burst and started laughing.

"Yes, hilarious. Now if you don't mind I have a biology class to teach."

Inside the school it was just like any other school...wooden, conforming and it smelled like lunchboxes and glue sticks.

A woman, about mid forties, came up to greet them. Her dark hair was in a tight bun, and it looked like the only thing holding her together. She wore a dark purple suit, with ruffles, she was tall, about 5,10 and her makeup was as sharp as her pointy features. Her lips a wound like red, and she had piercing blue eyes that looked like they had seen years and years.

"Good afternoon, you must be Mr and Mrs Smith. You'll be teaching class in 3JW, I hope you had a pleasant trip here, I am Mrs Raven the Head Mistress, follow me please."The woman turned away.

 **What? Mr and Mrs?** Thought Rose. She opened her mouth. "No no we-" The Doctor covered her mouth with is hand, unbeknownst to the Head Mistress. "We had no trouble getting here, thank you."

Rose licked his hand and he pulled away, shocked. "Hey!" He harshly whispered.

"Oh hey _sweetie_ " She retorted.

He glowered at her as they followed Miss Raven. "Well, this is your class. I'll introduce you to the students."

They walked into the classroom. "Class this is Mr and Mrs Smith. They will be your teachers from now on. As you all know Mrs. Bush won't be returning." Then she left, her cheap heels clicking on the hardwood as she returned to her office.

"Hello class!" The Doctor enthused. "I'm your new teacher, and my lovely assistant and...wife will be joining us. Who's ready to learn about communicable and non-communicable diseases!"

Rose rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat down at one of the tables with a bunch of kids. "Hello..." Came a small voice from next to her. It was a young boy, about thirteen, blonde hair and pale green eyes. "Hello, I'm Rose."

"Seff." The boy returned. "Why did Mrs. Bush go away?"

"Uhmm...No clue luv, sorry. But we're here now."

"I think the monsters took her away."

"Sorry what?" But Rose got no reply. The Doctor's ramblings about the importance of vaccinations suddenly came back, flooding into her mind.

"So they take a weakened or death pathogen of the disease and then inject it into you, then your white blood cells come to fight it off, afterwards if you get infected again, your immune system knows about it."

 **Ugh he thinks**   **he is so clever.**  Rose inwardly groaned. **He looks quite sexy up there with his professor glasses, what am I saying he's gorgeous!** His words faded away and she just focused on him.

Just about as soon as the lesson had started, it ended. The children all got up and trudged to their next lesson.

"Doctor, I was talkin' to this boy, uhmm Seff yeah, anyway-"

"Did you just say Seff?" Asked the Doctor, he sounded strange.

"Yeah, Seff."

"Rose, do you know what Seff means?"

"No but can I finish my story, so this kid said that he thinks the 'monsters' took his teacher."

The Doctor didn't reply, he was thinking, she knew that look.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What does Seff mean?" There was a long pause. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Wolf."


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another day, can they cope? Oh also some smutty smut so you are warned! Also I've been so busy with exams so sorry if it's late!

Rose tossed and turned in her sleep, restless and cold, she woke up. Then she heard a voice...It sounded, no it was the Doctor. 

"No...please, don't take her from me...don't leave me alone...please I'm so lost..." Was he talking to himself?

Rose quickly and quietly got out of bed and tip toed to the Doctors room. She cracked the door open a tiny bit, just enough to poke her head through. He was sleep talking, but it didn't sound like a nice dream. "Please...don't go...no no no..." 

Rose wanted to go and comfort him, but she thought it would be strange if he knew she has been watching him.

"Rose...?" Oh shit, oh no.

"Doctor...I uhm heard something and wanted to check if you were ok."

"Oh..I'm uh..I'm good." He lied.

"Doctor." Rose advanced closer to the bed. "Tell me the truth." 

"Bad dream." He deadpanned.

She sat down on the side of the bed and looked at him sympathetically. 

"I don't need your pity." He growled. She jumped at his tone and then she looked away, hurt.

"Sorry, I'll go then. Night." He realized how he had just spoken to her, he didn't mean it, he just didn't want her to see him like this. 

She got up to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Don't." He told her. "Don't go...I'm sorry." 

She relaxed into his touch and sat next to him on the bed. "Stay with me?" He looked up with pleading eyes and her expression softened.

She nodded silently, laying down so they were shoulder to shoulder. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. An idle hand reached up to stroke his hair while he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Rose woke up to find their bodies pressed against each other in a tangle of limbs. She sighed and closed her eyes again enjoying the feeling of him holding her, his head was on her chest, his hot breath slowly hitting her skin. She moved her leg slightly and felt- oh! 

Not good not good Rose! Stop thinking about his morning wood. She moved her leg again and her thigh grazed his crotch. He let out a small groan and his hands twitched.

If he knew she knew he would be very embarrassed, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable so she tried to push away but he just held on tighter. Guess I'll just have to pretend to be asleep...

About ten minutes later he woke up. "Mornin' Rose." He hummed. 

"Oh morning Doctor, hmmm just woke up!" She said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

When he sat up she could hear him letting out a small moan. She knew why but didn't say anything. 

"Right I'm gonna go take a shower, seeya at school Doctor." She grinned, patting him on the chest and leaving. 

The Doctor let out a huff, that was close she could have noticed his erm...well you know.

First things first he needed to deal with that. He removed his blue boxers and hissed when he made contact with his hardened length. Swift upwards and downwards movements, he closed his eyes and imagined Rose. He imagined her underneath him, giving him that tounge-touched grin and threading her hands through his brown hair. Bringing him down for a kiss, and another and another. "R-rose." He cried. He was close, her name became a chant in his mind. Rose Rose Rose Rose.

He slammed his left hand down on the mattress. Oh oh oh. The Doctor would never really do this but it had gotten to the point where he was doing it frequently to keep from grabbing her and having his way with that beautiful blonde. Just a bit more and-

"Doctor I can't get the stupid coffee machine to work." She called from outside the door, he pulled his hand away quickly to keep from orgasm but he was too far gone and he came unsatisfyingly. He let out a quiet whine of disappointment. "Hold on Rose, I'll come in a minute." He gritted (yeah right).

He helped her with coffee and then got in the shower. Soon they approaching that depressing building. He felt even more worked up and frustrated. Seeing her but not being able to touch or kiss her...or you know other things.

Rose looked around the classroom but could not see that strange little boy anywhere. Seff his name was.

She sat through the Doctor's hour long lecture and it was finally over. She was about to get up and go talk to the Doctor when the headmistress trotted in. 

"I would like to formally invite you two to a dinner party me and my husband are having. Just as a welcome to this school." She said handing him a card with an adress and number. 

"Ah yes, we would be delighted." The Doctor smiled at her. 

Rose on the other hand was not smiling, she waited till the woman left the room.

"What the hell are you playing at? We are supposed to be finding alien threats not going to tea parties!" She hissed at him.

"We are going because maybe we will be able to get some information, and it's polite Rose." 

"Fine." She scoffed. "Have it your way."

"Fine." He said back.

"Finer than fine!" She retorted.

"Finer than the finest of the fine!" Suddenly Rose burst into laughter and after a couple of seconds he joined her.

"Alright Doctor, don't have anything to wear though." 

"Oh the TARDIS will sort that out." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Hurry up Rose, don't want to be late." He called from down the corridor. 

"Alright I'm ready!" She strided out of the room wearing a short black dress with tights. Her blonde hair was curled and her makeup was light. "How do I look?" He was mesmerized. "Uhh good! Pretty...uhm pretty..." She knew she had got him flustered. 

They both walked to the Headmistress' house, which was a short distance from the school. "This the right house Doctor?"

"Let's hope so." He knocked on the door. 

A short, stout man answered the door. "Mr and Mrs Smith?" He asked.

"Hello! Yes that's us." He told the man as he clasped Rose's hand with his own. "Come in." The older man smiled.

The home was beautiful, clean and spacious. There were more guests in the living room. They suddenly realized they were surrounded by old married couples. And what's worse, they were nattering.

Mrs Raven came in, she was dressed up too. "Welcome everyone, I'm glad you can all make it now if you would follow me to the dinning room." 

They were all sat down and the chatter began again.

"Oh such a lovely young couple you two make, don't you think Mark?" 

"Oh yes Susan, you should keep a hold on that one young man. Treat her proper." 

"He does." Rose cut in and then remembering she had to smile. "He really does."

Then Mark's wife was talking again. "Same goes for you lass, where did you find this one eh? If I weren't married-" 

"But you are Susan." Her husband interrupted, grinning like a mad man. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips. 

"Oh sorry lovelies, you must think we are crazy. So and old and so in love."

"Oh no not at all." The Doctor smiled. 

"You two look inseparable, you'll be fine." Her husband said again. "Oh Sue remember when we were that young?" 

"Of course I do Mark, you were quite the gentleman." 

"Ohh go on loves, show the oldies how it's done, just so we can think about the good old days?"

"Huh?" The Doctor looked bemused.

"Give eachother a kiss, we are all adults here."

"Oh I'm not sure that will be appropria-" Rose got cut off with a pair of lips. She gasped and closed her eyes. Her hands moved to his upper arm. It felt like a dream, oh god his lips...his hands grasped her dress. But suddenly she realised there were people watching and she broke away leaving the Doctor inches away from her face, his eyes still closed. 

"Now that was a kiss!" Exclaimed Mary who had also been listening in to the conversation. 

Rose quickly got herself together and stared at the water glass wishing she could turn it into wine so she could numb her embarrassment or distract everyone who had just witnessed that by preforming a biblical miracle. 

The Doctor was radiating hurt, she could feel it, she wanted him to know it wasn't him it was the situation they were in. Without anyone noticing she put her hand on his knee and started to stroke his leg. He flinched a bit but then he relaxed. 

The night wore on, Rose excused herself to go and get some air, and the Doctor followed her telling them that she hadn't been feeling well. 

He lightly tapped on the glass door to the balcony. "Rose it's me." He opened the door.

She kept her back turned but stuck her hand out behind her. He took her hand and walked up to the edge. "Beautiful night..." She said.

He looked at her. Pink cheeks, bouncy blonde hair and plump lips. "Yeah, it really is." 

She turned to face him. "So what was that in there about? You know you didn't have to." 

"What, kiss you?" 

"Yeah." 

"I wanted to." Her eyes widened. 

"Y-you wanted it?" She stuttered.

"Yes Rose, but now you've made it clear you don't fee-" 

This time it was his turn to gasp. She grabbed his tie and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her body flush against his. And she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

"They are gonna be wondering where we are..." 

The walked hand in hand back to the room.


	3. Extra make up chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a little bit 'o smut, we aren't getting to the serious stuff yet.
> 
> Because I felt bad for leaving it for so long I'm gonna make another chapter for y'all. 
> 
> I'm depriving myself of revision time...help me :)
> 
> This is just a bonus chapter, so it's not entirely relevant to the story, though enjoyable to read and write. Wink wink

They said their goodbyes and thank yous and headed back to the TARDIS.

As soon as the blue door was shut the Doctor found himself pinned up against it. His mouth was then occupied, not with words but by a tounge. He moaned into Rose's kiss. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand.

Before he knew it they were both in her bedroom. She had pushed him on the bed and was taking control.

"Rose." He grunted. "Maybe slow down a bit, we have time." 

"Doctor...need you." She let out. "Need you." She started tugging at his shirt. 

She slowed started unbuttoning his shirt while simultaneously trying to wiggle out of her annoying tights. 

"It's not that I don't need you. Because believe me Rose Tyler not even a fleet of Daleks could stop me now, but I want our first time to be something you remember..." 

"Oh Doctor." She sighed. "I will remember this night for-" Her phone rang. 

"Don't answer it." He kissed up her jawline. "Please." 

"Sorry, it's mum..." The Doctor groaned. "Remember when I said fleet of Daleks...?" 

"Oi." She gave him another kiss then picked up the phone. "Rose! Hello I was just wondering if you both were coming round tomorrow?"

"Uhh yeah yeah mum." She responded.

"Are you alright? You sound out of breath." Some part of Rose thought that Jackie Tyler knew, some sort of weird motherly intuition they all seem to have.

"Fine mum, just been running that's all." 

"I hope he isn't wearing you out! That man will end up seriously damaging you if he keeps on making you go at that pace, just be careful. Make sure that you are protected." Oh she knew!

"W-wearing me out?" She looked at the Doctor wide eyed and he mirrored her concern. 

"Yes Rose when you go on your little mission things, I get so worried." They both let out a sigh of relief. 

"Pass the phone to him! I think he needs a good talking to." The Doctor shook his head, looking more scared then he had in quite a while. "Erm he's bit busy."

"Well I want to speak to him!" 

She handed the phone to the Doctor and he closed his eyes, sighed and took it from her hand. 

"Hello Jackie!" He said in the fakest way he could muster. 

"Oh don't hello Jackie me! I know what you've been doing to ma daughter."

"W-w-what is that exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me young man!" 

Rose, Rose had the audacity to be laughing through the whole thing, she was practically shaking which made for an even worse situation for him because vibrations+erection+phone call to someones mother=not very good indeed.

He let out a small groan. "What was that?" Jackie snapped. "Don't you get pissy with me." 

Rose took the opportunity while he was basically stunted for words to pop open the button of his trousers. He generally begged her silently, pleading. But that minx had other ideas. 

"And another thing!" Jackie carried on.

"Ohhh Rose." He said out loud, then clasped his hand over his mouth. "What?" 

"Ohhh Rose and I are definitely...coming together erm tomorrow..." 

"Good because that's one more thing! You keep whisking her away and I never get to see her." 

She had his length in her mouth now going at an unrelenting pace. 

"Doctor why are you breathing all funny?"

"Running!" He exclaimed.

Rose was giggling and the vibrations weren't helping even more.

"Gah!" 

"Doctor what's goin' on? Are you in any sort of danger?" 

"No no! Just a on a Space Station..."

"Eh? What you doing there?" 

"It's...it's about to explode." That was it, Rose Tyler was full blown laughing.

"Well get my daughter off! I don't want her dying today!" 

"Ohhh...trust me I'll be getting her off." 

"What's that sound? It's like laughing?" Jackie questioned.

"Erm...the sound of the explosion?" The Doctor offered. His brain refused to work as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Well...this has been fun Jackie but I really must go! Seeya tomorrow!" 

"Take care of my daughter!" And then the line was cut.

"Rose..." He groaned. "Not gonna last f-fuck." 

"That's the idea." She told him and then carried on her ministrations.

"Oh Rose I'm so close...Rose don't stop ohh Gods Rose." 

"Let go, my Doctor..." And with that he did.

"Rose." He groaned as he released himself into her mouth. That was one of the most powerful orgasms he had felt, so good it had rendered him speechless. 

As soon as he had gotten his bearings he flipped them over and hitched up the dress Rose was wearing and got to work on recreating the explosive orgasm he had just had.

"Doctor!" She moaned. "Yes right there...so good..." 

About five minutes later they were both holding eachother, fully naked, for the first time. 

"Doctor?" 

"Hmm...?"

"Did you like it when I sucked your Space Station?" 

He turned a bright red.


	4. Not another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Gale has gone missing, and the Doctor is acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing anymore, anyway here is a weird chapter. Smut warning, and language.
> 
> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, mock week is slowly killing me. At least it's good English practice...although the examiner won't really appreciate angsty smut, unless they secretly write fanfictions too

Another teacher had gone missing, a young woman by the name of Carla Gale, she was a history teacher. 

Another young man had taken her place, he was called Theo Richards. Smart, outspoken and attractive. Unfortunately he had quite the thing for Rose...

"Another teacher has gone missing and we still don't have any clue what this is." The Doctor mumbled to himself. He was sitting at his desk while Rose went through lists of the students.

"I can't find that boy anywhere, it's like he never existed." 

"What boy?" He questioned her.

"Seff, the boy that asked me about the disappearances, he was strange, maybe he's related to this case?."

"Rose I don't have time for your escapades right now, I'm trying to think." 

"Oh...ok sorry." 

"Think! think! think! When did she go missing, how? Where? Why? Who is doing this?"

"Doctor just calm down for a moment." 

"I don't need to calm down Rose! I need to work this out, I can't concentrate with anyone here."

"Ok I'll go...but later do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Rose." He sighed. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because this right here is more important than our relationship, in fact it's not important at all at the moment! I'm very busy."

"How could you say that..." She turned away, tears in her eyes.

"You wanted to be with me Rose, you wanted a powerful TimeLord to take you to bed and screw you till you shook." He said with disdain. 

"That's not all I want!" She cried out. "I want you to love me...the same way I love you." 

"Oh Rose, love is not something you should be feeling towards me." 

"Just because you hate yourself and your past doesn't mean that other people have to."

The pencil he was holding snapped in his hand and clattered to the floor. "Don't ever speak to me like that again."

"I was insane to ever think I could be with you. It's over...when we finish this case just take me home." Tears were falling to the ground.

He just sat there in stony silence and then turned to look out of the window.

No way was that her Doctor he would never say that, any of that to her. She slammed the door behind her and left him alone.

No no no no no no why had he done that! That wasn't what he felt or wanted to say, what was wrong with him. He loved her, more then anything. He needed her like he needed air. Something was definitely wrong with him. He took out his sonic and scanned himself. 

His eyes went wide. He had been affected with something. There was a strange type of alien adrenaline inside him, it wasn't his own but it explained his rage. Oh no it couldn't be? Could it? He thought that they had died out long ago...the Phix. Alien parasites that latched on to the body of children and ate the adults. 

Well at least he had figured it out, he still felt angry, so very angry. That was another side affect of being around the Phix, any non human lifeforms were poisoned with their adrenaline and they slowly went insane...

Luckily he could fix that problem easily, he took out a weird blue pill from his pocket and swallowed it. 

He gasped in pain, he wished Rose was here...oh Rose, he had hurt her badly. And then...and then she had taken his hearts and torn them to pieces. He didn't blame her.

He gasped, the chemicals were out of his body. He felt calmer and then he started crying. Everything hit him like a rollercoaster. "It's over." Those two words resounded in his head again and again. He would never see his Rose again.

"Oh hey there Rose..." Said the handsome history teacher. 

"Ello Theo..." She attempted a smile.

"Are you alright? Why are you upset?" 

"Oh nothing...just had a bit of a fight." Theo sat down next to her and rubbed her back. 

She looked up at him and he grinned. He had light brown hair and pearly teeth. Although nothing compared to the Doctor, she just needed to forget about him.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" 

"Nah let's talk about something else." 

"Well, do you know anything about Queen Elizabeth I?" He chuckled. "That's the class I have to teach next, Elizabethan England."

"Yeah she was a very grumpy lady, tried to 'ave us killed...erm one would assume...but also a remarkable historical figure." 

Theo looked confused but brushed it off. "Can I ask, the fight? Was it with your husband?" 

"Yes well uhm we are splitting up." 

"Oh I'm so sorry...and so young as well."

"Yeah, I think it's for the best." She smiled sadly. 

"What's that?" He asked seeing a dark mark on her hand, he pulled back her sleeve and it was a huge bruise. 

"Oh nothing, accidentally hit my hand." 

They heard hurried footsteps from down the hall.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking for you...we need to talk." 

"I have nothing to say to you." She said coldly. 

"Yes well this is importa- who's that?" He eyed the man that had his hand on Rose's back.

"Hello I'm Theo, the history teacher." He extended his hand out to shake but the Doctor just glared at him. He awkwardly retreated. 

"Look, she doesn't want to talk to you right now, so leave it mate." Big mistake Theo.

"I'm not your mate, and I need to talk to Rose so if you don't mind, leave." He growled. 

"I can understand why she asked for a divorce, Rose this guy is very aggressive." 

"I don't have time for this bullshit." The Doctor pushed Theo out of the way. "This is none of your concern, so back off." 

"Did you do that to her! That massive bruise on her hand?" The Doctors fist clenched up tightly, trying so hard not to punch this twat in the face. Rose could see that so she quickly got up and dragged the Doctor off with her. 

She found a suitable utility closet and pushed him inside, turned on the light and closed the door behind her. There was enough room for both of them.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." 

"Sorry isn't good enough." 

"I found out what these things are, they are called the Phix, alien parasites that attach themselves to children and eat adults."

She rolled her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"They release a type of alien adrenaline that only affects other aliens, it makes them very angry, and I'm afraid that was what I was affected with earlier."

"You hurt me Doctor." 

"Not intentionally and never again..." 

"Give me one reason for me to stay with you. One reason why this relationship is important."

"Well I suppose...If this is the one chance to say it Rose Tyler I-"

He was cut off with a kiss. He grabbed Rose close to him and broke the kiss, he buried his head into her hair and just held her tightly.

But she showed no such tenderness, she escaped out of his grip and then shoved him against the wall, pouncing on him again.

He was met with an angry kiss, her teeth clacking with his, she bit his lip and pulled his hair. He whimpered softly, but she wanted him to feel pain. 

"Rose." He whispered.

"Shut up, don't talk. Don't make a sound, are we clear?" 

He nodded. 

She hitched up her skirt and pushed her pants to one side.

Then he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her back against the wall this time. She yanked his zipper open and almost ripped off the button. His freed length brushed her folds and he shivered. 

"I-" He began. 

"Shut the fuck up Doctor." 

She plunged him into her wet heat and his knees buckled. Then she was fucking him hard and fast.

"You hurt me, you don't get to speak." 

He groaned into her neck and placed delicate kisses on her cheek and shoulder. 

She kept up the harsh movements, angrily grinding into him and gripping his back painfully. He didn't show any indication of discomfort, he just responded with soft and loving movements.

She was getting close, she could feel it. He snaked one of his hands down in between her thighs but she slapped him leaving a red mark across his cheek. "No touching." 

He buried his face in her neck again, he was trying his best to keep from coming. Suddenly the coil in Rose's stomach snapped and she came hard. "Doctor..." She whispered. He pulled out of her and away.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm denying myself of pleasure until you love me again, because it means nothing if you hate me."

"Don't be fucking stupid, come here." 

When he didn't she moved towards him and he flinched. "I don't hate you, I could never." She stroked the place where she had slapped him and brought him down for a tender kiss. 

She gripped his hard manhood and started jerking him slowly. He let out an undignified cry. 

She let him enter her again while pulling them against the wall. He was shaking with pleasure, she ghosted over the parts of his back where she had dug her nails in too hard. 

"Rose..." He sighed. "Oh my Rose my beautiful Rose." 

"Yours." She told him.

And then he came, seizing up and sobbing into her shoulder. 

"I love you." He whispered. And with that she broke down in his arms.

She placed kisses on his face and neck.

They both got dressed and exited the utility closet. 

"Just in time for our next class." He grinned. 

The day was over soon enough, and the next morning Rose was gone.


End file.
